


Breaking it In

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: They both just wanted to be home.





	Breaking it In

After months of looking at the list of apartments management had given them, a few fights, conversations with other celebrities (including one very covert call to Jaejoong), they had finally narrowed down their list to three that they definitely wanted to look at. Ryeowook always told them to look for something with a big enough kitchen (but neither one really cooked), while Jungsu always chided them to make sure that the bedroom was big enough, and Donghee had told them simply to make sure that the entire thing was big enough for both of them, while the other members had dropped their advice on them when they were found pouring over the apartment listings in the few minutes of spare free time that they had with each other.

Another month of waiting (and annoying anyone who was in the dorms because honestly, Donghae couldn't keep quiet, and Hyukjae never bothered to make him be quiet) they finally had the keys to a place they could call home. It was all under Donghae's name (but Hyukjae paid for it all, muttering about Donghae being expensive to upkeep), and it was understood that their apartment was _theirs_.

Donghae bit his lip as he inserted the key card into the door, his breath hitching in excitement. _Their_ apartment, he mentally repeated, sneaking a glance beside him. There was an equally excited smile on beloved plump lips.

“Come on, baby. Open the door and let's go _home_.”

Home was a funny concept. For the first half of his life _home_ was Mokpo, and the comfortable house his family inhabited, then _home_ was the cramped dorms, first with all of the other trainees, then with Jungsu and Jongwoon, and then the very cramped rooms with Dong Bang Shin Ki and all of the members of Super Junior, plus their managers, and then into the absolutely luxurious dorms (at the time) where he had spent the past several years. And now _home_ was this new apartment, readily assured that the walls were thick and soundproofed (both he and Hyukjae had been repeatedly assured by the agent that they could hold an entire circus in the living area, and their neighbors would have no idea.) and a lot of their items were here already. Everything that wasn't at home was in the dorms, which was still home in a way, but now he and Hyukjae would be able to have privacy, would be able to work on songs whenever inspiration struck, and could chase each other around naked without Jungsu nagging that they weren't three years old anymore.

The door opened quietly, and they entered the small space set aside for their shoes, toeing them off before standing hesitantly in the entrance to the main apartment. It was a simple studio, fit for one person to live in (or two, but no one really needed to know that.) but it was large, with a high vaulted ceiling, and tinted windows covering the back wall, ending just barely after where the bed peeked out from behind a corner.

With a look passed between them, they laughed and ran inside, shoving each other as they took in the boxes and items stacked neatly to one side, both of them skidding to a stop by the windows, enjoying the jaw-dropping sight outside.

Donghae sighed happily, his arms coming around to hug himself as he looked out of the windows. He closed his eyes as he felt Hyukjae move behind him and wrap his lean, muscular arms around him, Hyukjae's sharp cheek coming to rest against his shoulder.

“Welcome home, baby,” Hyukjae whispered, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck that peeked above the collar of his shirt.

Donghae smiled and turned in Hyukjae's arms, planting a kiss on the waiting lips. “Welcome home to you too.”

Kissing Hyukjae was something that he never tired of, and they sank into each other, the familiar taste and texture beginning to make their blood pump faster as hand began to reach for buttons and hems of shirts.

When they broke apart for air, they shared a grin. “We should really break this place in, shouldn't we?” Donghae finally asked, a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

“Always so impatient,” Hyukjae complained, but there was affection behind the words. “Let's at least get the bed made.”

Donghae pouted. “We can do that later, right?”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes and pulled away from him. “No, not later. Now. And we need to find the box with all of the stuff in it.” And by _stuff_ , Hyukjae meant their bedroom materials – all of the random sex toys they had collected over the years, the large stash of lube and condoms they had been showered with by the other members – mostly Heechul – as jokes at first, then after one memorable time, as a method to keep both of them functional and moving and dancing while they both indulged in their libidos.

“But I brought lube,” Donghae complained as he blatantly watched Hyukjae's (almost non-existent) ass as Hyukjae bent over, looking at the labels on the boxes.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes and turned his head. “You did not bring the bottle of lube were were supposed to keep at the dorms, did you?”

“Maybe...?”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. “Come over here and help me find everything. Just... keep that one in your jacket and take it back to the dorms.”

Knowing that Hyukjae would be inflexible on that point, Donghae sighed and sulked over to the boxes, looking for one particular box.

“Which box did we put it all in...?”

“The one I started drawing on,” Donghae replied, hoping to spot the silly fish he'd drawn on the corner of the box that made him the most nervous to bring out of his room.

“Oh good, here it is,” Hyukjae said, pulling a stack of bed linens out, happily humming as he went to the small linen and utility closet, neatly stacking everything.

Donghae reached in, found that there was still more sheets in the way (okay, they might had gone a little overboard with buying sheets for their new bed, but it was a _new bed_ and they wanted a lot of options.) so he pulled them out, grabbing a soft blue-green set and throwing it towards the bed while letting the rest of them drop to the floor. Rushing over to the bed, he started the time-consuming process of putting on the fitted sheet while he heard Hyukjae clicking his tongue in annoyance as he picked up the sheets and carried them to the closet to be put away.

Once the annoying sheet was on, Donghae went back to the box, excitement causing his breath to grow shorter and blood rush south.

Biting his bottom lip, he looked up, seeing Hyukjae still fussing with trying to get all of the sheets stacked just the way he wanted. Grinning, he grabbed the large bottle of lube, and a healthy stack of condoms. He set them down on the bed and undressed himself, letting his clothes stay where they landed. Flopping down on the bed, he smirked as his hands came up to pinch and roll his nipples, a pleased sigh passing his lips as he trailed his hand down lower, his blunt nails scratching slightly at his toned stomach, a soft moan escaping as his hand wrapped firmly around his half-hard length.

Giving himself a few tugs, he spread his legs a little, just enough to be an invitation for his other half.

Hyukjae turned, shutting the door to the closet, his eyes automatically going towards the bed. He had heard the moan and he knew exactly what Donghae was doing, and he'd forced himself to not shove everything in the closet and run right over to Donghae, sinking his mouth down on that perfect cock, and being able to hear Donghae _scream_ for him again.

Any and all resolve crumbled as he watched Donghae give himself a long, languid stroke, then open his eyes to meet his own. He stripped his clothes along the way, and by the time he reached the bed – _not even fully made, but Donghae got points for trying_ – he was naked and hard and just wanted to be inside the months-younger man who was staring at him with eyes that spoke so much and never looked at him with anything other than honesty and love.

They both knew this dance far too well, keeping their moves economical and crunched, even though they bought a much larger bed, as they both moved up on the bed, Hyukjae grabbing the bottle of lube and warming the substance between his fingers before sliding one, then two fingers inside Donghae, who moaned loudly, trying to get Hyukjae to hurry up already.

Donghae looked amazing like that, spread open, his teeth catching his bottom lip, the air echoing with the sounds of his moans. They loved being vocal for the other, they just rarely got to indulge in that particular aspect at the dorms, so it was a rare treat to hear.

He kept moaning all through the time it took Hyukjae to prep him, moans switching to whines as Hyukjae withdrew his fingers and rolled a condom on, making sure to coat it well with lube, then those same whines turning into a desperate gasp for air as Hyukjae finally slid inside him. One small nod was all it took for those gasps of air to turn into full fledged screams of Hyukjae's name as Hyukjae unerringly found Donghae's prostate on the first thrust (they had been at this for quite a while, so it wasn't surprising) and kept it at that angle.

Hyukjae loved having Donghae's screams of _more more more harder, Hyukjae_ washing over him as he leaned down to kiss the beloved throat that was making all of those noises, especially when he reached between their bodies, his hand meeting Donghae's, and both of them jerked Donghae's length, giving him the final push to his climax.

The loudest scream yet cracked the air as Donghae rode out his orgasm, his body jerking uncontrollably as Hyukjae continued his pace, taking advantage of the tight heat around his dick. Through the haze in his mind, Donghae grabbed the bottle of lube, wincing a little as his oversensitive body jerked with every movement, and coated a couple of fingers.

Hyukjae already knew he was pretty close and that Donghae had to be getting sore and as soon as he saw his lover reach for the lube, he shifted his position, allowing Donghae access to reach up and slide a finger inside, then two fingers. His back arched harshly as Donghae twisted his fingers and pushed hard against his prostate. That little stimulation was just enough for his own throat to rumble as he shouted Donghae's name to the ceiling.

Cleaning up was rote by that point, and they came together to indulge in a good cuddle in the middle of their massive bed, soft whispers of love mixing with the still remembered echoes of screams in each other's ears.

Hyukjae nuzzled right behind Donghae's ear. “Welcome home, baby.”

And Donghae knew he was _home_.


End file.
